Snake in the Garden
by vmbaby
Summary: Carl's on watch and is encountered by the face he least expected and is taken A/N first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and will updated infrequently so please be patient**

* * *

** Carls P.O.V**

Quiet was a word, the word to describe the way everything was considering at the end of the world but half the population is gone so that's much less noise. It was my turn to take watch in the tower, sometimes I felt like it was my only time in charge but that was until Maggie and Glenn were kidnapped when my dad left me in charge so I guess taking watch was just watch. I was probably thinking very deep about this because I hadn't even noticed the car out side the gate. I immediately grabbed binoculars I had with me looked in the car but know one was there. I was about to leave to tell everyone when I heard it TAP-TAP-TAP. Footsteps they were getting louder every time I heard. I just starred at the car not knowing If I should turn around. I pulled out my pistol pointed at whatever was behind me, then I saw it absolutely nothing

TAP-TAP-TAP. There it was again this was all getting really creepy I finally got the courage to say something.

**"**hello" I asked. I lowered my gun walked in the inside part of the tower. I walked to the very center of the room looking around, no one was there. I ran back out looked at the car gave another look at it wasn't the car we had I didn't even recognize it. Know one was out here except me at least I thought. Maybe it was just my imagination running wild-unusually. So I got back to what I was doing by keeping watch but I had to tell about that car I saw so I was just walking in the tower until I stopped in surprise

TAP-TAP-TAP. Once again I heard it for the third time. Should I again stay up here incase something happens, say something?, keep walking out. I just walked out walking down the stairs heading to the group about what I had encountered. What should I say i'm hearing footsteps and there's a car parked outside. the car part they may believe but the footsteps how do I explain that. So I walked to the door then stopped as I hesitated to open the door I slowly so deftly opened it as it creaked

"Hello"

The face I least expected, the governor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So im back after like 20 min lol thanks to my first review YunaDarknell. NOW chapter 2**

* * *

**no ones POV**

Carls mind began to race as the governor just stood there with a smirk on his face

"Carl isn't it well-" the governor stopped as he immediately grabbed carl by the lapel put his hand over his mouth grabbed carls gun and tossed it aside. Carls hat flew off in the process. Carl began to scream for help but was muffled by the governors hand, he started to kick and was resisting. The governor was grabbing handcuffs he had with I him released carl mouth. Carl immediately ran for the door put his 2 hand on it when the governor pulled him back and cuffed. He turned him around and duck taped his mouth shut.

Carl was resulted to just kicking when the governor pointed a gun at his head and said " Now you listen you will do as I say and come with me, when we walk out that door you will come straight in the car with me whether like it or not" the governor had firmly stated and out nowhere he pushed carl to the ground and he was unable to get up the governor tied his legs really tight lifted carl up as he resisted, walked down the stairs with carl along.

**Rick POV**

It was probably around noon or so. Carol and Beth were with the baby Daryl was just in his cell along with Hershall. Maggie sat in the cafeteria, Michonne was doing push ups staying fit was my guess. I had asked Glenn to get carl sense his shift was over.

"Rick" Glenn called out

" Did someone already get carl cause he's not in the guard tower" Glenn stated

" I didn't send anybody, what do you mean not there did you check the other towers around the prison"

" yes in fact twice but he's not there"

Rick had then walked passed Glenn and outside.

" CARL" He yelled

Rick was starting to worry he so fast ran to the tower calling his name again he opened the door quickly. praying to god carl was in there where glenn probably didn't see him. He searched the whole place

"Carl" he yelled again

he was about to check the other towers and around the prison when he only found to things his gun and the thing that made him almost yell out Carls hat.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters ill try to make them longer as I go and update as much as possible hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricks POV**

Rick stared in horror not knowing what to do or what to say or who did this. Carl was gone, rick just picked up his sons hat and fell to his knees. "carl" he whispered, then he said it again when suddenly something fell out of the at. A blank sheet of paper has fallen out if there was note rick knew someone had taken carl he hadn't just ran off himself. rick picked up the note and turned it over when stuff was written on it he began to read

_Dear rick,_

_by this time you must have found my note in the hat and is wondering where your child is... Well here the deal in 3 days you will come to this barn like we planned. You will bring back Michonne and hand her over. Then you can have carl back. That's all I ask if she's not there well I may kill him in front of you and let you say your last goodbyes as he slowly dies. But if I decide not too I guess he could be my own slave a replacement of my daughter penny any thing I could wish from him. You could put it all to an end if you just hand me Michonne and we put this all behind us fair deal right? see you in 3 days_

_ -The Governor_

"RICK" Maggie had called from below rick came down with the note and carls hat in his hands. "glenn told that carl wasn't in the tower did you-" she was cut when she saw the hat and rick spoke

" carl, the governor, he has him we need to go get him and NOW!" Maggie nodded as the two ran back inside to get the others and gear up_._

* * *

_**carls POV**_

These ropes were tied so tight around my ankles that I couldn't even move my knees apart, the cuffs were digging into my skin and they were bloody and sweaty. It hurt to even try sense I was doing it so long. The governor had tossed me in the back and blind folded me as well with duck tape on my mouth I jerked to the side with every time we turned and this guy was a rough driver. Every time my wrists my hit the doors it hurt so bad I knew I was about to go through hell soon and I had know Idea how to prepare. Out of nowhere the car stopped. I heard the door open and a I felt a hand grab my arm pull me out and drag me. He took the blind fold off and walked to a door and I heard people it really was town. He opened the door it felt looked like a apartment must be his but I didn't say anything. He gently turned me and said he's going to tie me up to this chair a few feet away from us and I wasn't to do anything when he released the cuffs so I didn't I wasn't going to be tortured for resisting. I sat in the chair like told and was duck taped to it.

" Well carl I know you and I got off on the wrong foot but lets just be honest you'll be here for three days then you can leave thats all" he said I didn't say a thing to him just stared with a blank look. "But I have some questions" he continued and pulled out a bottle of water, gasoline with and a lighter. My body tensed up, but he was bluffing burning someone is just sick. But I know I looked some what scared and freaked out.

"Hold on calm down if you answer my questions you'll be fine but if you don't ,well... I don't think I have to explain" he suddenly grabbed the bottle of gasoline and opened it poured some on my arms. I was so freaked out this guy wasn't kidding it was dripping to the floor and table and smelled awful.

"alright first how were you trained to use a gun" he said as he lit the lighter and held it to my face. Why would he ask that question it wouldn't help him in any way but I just answered sense it probably wouldn't do him any good. " My dad and his friend Shane taught me" I responded

"Ahh Shane your dads partner and your friend,... how did he die" I just stared at him not wanting to talk about that subject "carl?" he warned I was not giving in so easily I kept my mouth shut. He suddenly lit the lighter and his hand was making its way towards my left arm I had totally forgotten about what he was going to do so I opened my mouth to say something but it was to late. My arm was lit on fire my screams could've been heard from a mile away i'm surprised know one in the town heard I had tears running down my cheeks from it all as the flames burned my skin through with the gasoline only making it worse. I was just praying someone would come running in hearing all of this then someone did.

" PHILIP WHAT ARE YOU-" he had dark blonde hair and khaki pants came running over to me as the flames grew. He grabbed the water bottle and poured it over my skin putting it out.

I was still crying and panting cause it still burned like hell. "Milton what do you need" the governor asked

" That doesn't matter what is why you have this boy here and setting him on fire" he said as he was trying to undo the duct tape from my arms.

" This is carl, ricks child now leave" he said pointing towards the door

" So you can torture him" Milton snapped

" If you leave I promise to leave him alone"

"When do you plan on returning him" Milton asked

"In 3 days time that's all and I promise ill leave him alone" the governor responded

" Ill be here every day to check on him" Milton left and closed the door

I was calming down and the tape was removed from my arms and was taped to another chair in a room with blood drops that were dried and small pieces of glass with a single light bulb. If I wanted one thing to have right now it would be dad I just wanted him here with me. A huge burn mark was starting to form and was hurting more than before I hop that was good thing. I just wanted dad though more than anything

* * *

**Ricks POV**

I about carl and what he wanted Michonne said she would go carl was in danger. Daryl went out to see if there were any foot prints he only found the governors and Carls that led to car pattern in the dirt left behind which probably lead to Woodbury. We were gearing up to go get carl we barely made it back with Glenn and Maggie so we had to be prepared

But I couldn't stop thinking about him if he was hurt, scared, killed but I couldn't think about that he had to be okay

I know it


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi im back but not really sure who's reading this so if I can get 3-5 comments ill continue but for those who are sorry for the long wait I wasn't sure how to handle this chapters but I got an idea but im going camping so I might not be writing for a while so ill update now**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

**Carl's pov**

I just sat in the room I was placed in restrained to a chair, the mark from the burn was killing me. I needed some ice cold water something but it was not like I was going to get it, every so often I would gasp n pain. it was like I was still on fire or my arm was being stung by 100 tiny scorpions that wont stop. I decided to ignore the pain and try to think about other things I mean like the governor did promise Milton he would leave me alone. I began to question his word on whether or not he meant that. He burned me with fire I just knew there was more to come. But I pulled away from my thoughts as the burn was starting to waver back to my head it was becoming irritating but while I was thinking I had forgotten about it so it was bearable. So I started to think about dad he would come. but probably doesn't even know where I am so I wasn't sure what to think.

I was once again pulled from my thoughts as I heard footsteps get louder toward the door and I saw shoes at the bottom of the door, he was here. The door was opened with creek revealing a man that I saw only like 30 minutes ago he was back for more. The governor.

" Well you stayed quiets good enough, but not for me im not done yet" he growled

He walked up behind me, and my heart began to race what was he going to do in was terrified, he started to whisper in my hear

" Im going to take these restraints off and you will not fight or say anything, understand that boy" he said in a low growl

I nodded my head in response and he took them off. I had put my hand on the burn mark but I winced in pain as I did so I just left it alone to heal. he had me stand up while he grabbed another chair and sat a few feet across from me. He just stared at me head to toe his eyes soaking all there was to see as I stood in front of him. He could tell I was nervous and it was obvious he would use it to his advantage. So he sighed and walked up behind me again closer this time his body heat pressed on mine he whispered in my ear "don't move". Then I felt his hand on the top of my head as they trailed down my neck reaching my spine and he turned me round to face him as his lips met my neck and began to kiss, suck and lick leaving trails and maybe bite marks. I knew what was happening. the act of assault... sexual assault. I pressed my hands on his chest in attempt to push his body away from mine as he continued working with me.

Then his hand grabbed my back pulling him towards me as his other hand trailed down my chest as it stopped on that spot that no one had the right to touch and he moaned in the process.

" Stop... leave me alone please stop" I was nervous my comments went unanswered as his hand worked on the member between my legs I was trying to push him but he was too strong for me. He was behind me and had my own arms pinned as he brought his hands to my belt and zipper slowly undoing it as I begged for mercy to stop. He slid them to my knees his hands were brought to my member and started working furiously again.

" shhhh... now be good, ok and youll be fine" he gently whispered shut the door locking it and it all began.

* * *

**Rick pov**

We were packing to get carl back here but we weren't giving up Michonne I had a plan if it went well we could end this

" Come on lets go" Daryl yelled across the yard I hopped in the passenger seat so Michonne could drive I had carls hat in my lap but every time I looked at it I thought of him because right now he was my top priority I wasn't being a great parent lately and now this happened one of the worst things possible. The governor has done terrible things to people and carl was a child I wasn't sure how much he could take. I must've looked worried though because daryl began to talk from the back seat.

" He's going to be okay ya know I don't think the governor had even laid his hands on him and he wont" daryl spoke I started to feel better maybe I thought about carl and him being unharmed. It was hard thinking of him being tortured but easy to think about especially when you have to contact with him and worried sick. My imagination was running wild I thought of the governor doing things to him almost killing him just not keeping his hand off of him making him so vulnerable.

I was continuing to be pulled from my thoughts as I told my self to stop we were coming to get him whether hurt or not I planned on being there for him not letting anyone near making sure he was okay then I woodbury up ahead then boom gunshots flew past are car. The governor had been expecting us to come bur we were locked and loaded with a plan.

* * *

**well that a wrap please comment so I know whos reading please or I cant continue. anyway back soon hopefully**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got 2 more reviews not a lot but special thanks to them lots of ideas keep coming through my head so I thought I would just update again today well here we go**

* * *

**Rick's POV **

We were being shot at and we shot back. The governor was obviously expecting us but our plan was if we were to have this happen we get in the car.

"In the cars now go, go" I loudly whispered we all went in the car and started it we drove in a direction that took us back to the prison but we also had a way to get by foot we stopped by a half a mile a walked the rest of the way hiding from lights and walkers so they wouldn't notice. We had to get to the place where Maggie and Glenn were held that's probably where carl could be.

We found our way through with out anyone noticing and were able to get to the place where the governor held captives an it was getting dark out so we had to hurry. We quietly walked in the halls. We heard no noise didn't see anybody anywhere.

"Where is he he's not here" Michonne had whispered '' not even a sign " she continued

"Are there other places to check ,sheds, other areas of Woodbury, is he even in Woodbury" Glenn questioned

" I doubt the governor has other places to keep him...Michonne?" I questioned

"There's a one place here we could check but its risky" she continued

"Well where, we have to find him and tonight"

" He kept his walker daughter in a room chained up he's probably there... but its in his apartment, But we cant just go and break down the doors the governor is probably there too we need a plan''

* * *

**Carl's Pov**

I just sat on the cold bear floor not in the chair I didn't have the strength to get up after what had happened. He had just raped me and I was just in shock that sent me to an unknown depression. I had gotten my clothes back on cause he even got me completely naked touching every part of me. I was just exhausted and upset it all kept replaying in my head every thing that happened every word that was said every breath I took all permanently edged in my brain. I had bruises all over me upper and lower body shoulders and collar bone. With each one I remember exactly how they came to be. There were scraped on my legs too. I felt like simply Throwing up but exhaustion had taken me over and I also felt like crying from the experience and taking it in.

I brought my knees to my chin and just buried my head in them I just wanted to go home out of this place as far as possible. Then I began to worry if dad was coming for me he had. I've been here for a day and already been through hell and on the verge of tears. I was reawaken by the sound of two voices talking I scooted a little closer to the door so I could hear

xxxx

"There were cars here but there gone" it sounded like Milton

"how many"

"Just one"

I tried to listen more but it sounded like they were going the opposite from the door and then I couldn't hear them I sat for a while listening to muffled voices when they started to come back towards the door again so I could hear

" is the boy is okay unharmed like you promised" Milton asked

"Oh yes he's fine"

"... alright" I heard Milton leave the house.

The door opened out of now where with the governor I didn't bring my eyes to look at him but he kneeled beside me stroked my cheek.

" Don't be afraid carl what had happened wasn't bad cause I enjoyed it you should've too but lets go on a little trip" he stated softly

And then the next minute I was gagged and restrained with duct tape following out the apartment with him he also blinded folded me so I was tripping over my self constantly he was dragging my feet until I heard a loud door creek when he removed the blindfold. It had wall metal walls and garbage everywhere

"you keep quiet now" he whispered to me I nodded in response

He grabbed my arm pulling me down the hall and pulling on one of my bruises when he stopped in the middle of the hall. I was still exhausted from what had happened and it was late at night I probably could pass out any minute if I had the chance. The governor looked around and started walking again but we stopped at door. he gagged me again at the door what 'what was he going to do I thought' my imagination was running wild. We didn't open the door cause someone probably knew we were here cause smoke bombs had came out of nowhere we just started coughing and hacking. I couldn't see anything and tripped hitting my head times in the process my vision became blurred as I laid there but I could feel the smoke uplift.

"CARL" I heard some one yell sounding like rick to me

But everything went black

* * *

**There you go chapter 5 I liked how this turned out so please oh please review my story they are much appreciated see ya **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ricks POV**

I watched carl collapse to the floor unconscious from hitting his head. I stared in shock I never would have guessed it would've been my son behind those doors. I saw three guys step in the room with machine guns ready to fire and they pointed at me, Michonne, and Daryl. I watched as the governor literally scooped up carl like he weighed nothing I started to stumble over to stop him but I was told to stop at one step by the 3 men. I saw carl begin to stir and open his eyes as the governor set him down and I saw tears in his eyes as the governor held him close to his body.

"give him to me" I demanded

" Well the problem with that is that I think carl is a far more better prize that Michonne, better in more ways than you think and I've had him for only one day" he said as he slowly stroked carl's cheek. which angered me more. I was now being pinned back from going to carl he just looked so distraught, what had the governor done to him. So many thoughts ran through my mind and forgetting what was going on right now. I snapped out as I heard the governor step back out of the room with carl with him and close the door. Me, Daryl, and Michonne had then started to put up a fight with the 3 men still in here. Daryl had simply knocked his out with the crossbow I did the same with the gun I had and Michonne just killed the guy she had. We all headed for the door opening it and not seeing anyone.

"He is probably taking carl to his house, follow me" michonne said she stepped in front of us and had us follow through the streets and staying out of sight.

* * *

**Carls POV**

I'm in the room with my dad but being held back by the governor, but the next second i'm being shoved to the governors house again. He takes me to the room I was in before and tells me to keep quiet. I just sit there afraid what if I never see dad again or he comes back to do things to me again. He literally pushed me into the room and I hurt the my bruises from the last times activity. I looked on my waist and saw a big bruise that goes into my pants that I had landed on. But soon I had drifted to sleep.

XXXX

_Hands cuffed, front body pressed up against the wall and the feeling of hands on my hips keeping me firm in place. My chest pounded as it was pressed against the cold wall, the grinding and painful physical force of this project. Then I was turned around with my back on the wall, hands rattling in the cuffs in attempt to escape. I slide my way down to the floor and scurried to the corner of the room in ball to protect my self but my hands are behind me leaving me hopeless. He stalks towards me spreads my legs from being up to my chin so they are laid out, a hand tilts my head giving him full access to my neck as I feel hot lips pressed against them. I try to ignore the hand trailing up my leg going up to the top of my underwear, my last piece of clothing left and no way to keep it from being discarded. I feel them being slid off but I try kicking but no use at all, I was completely bare. Hands roaming my body, and the hopeless resistance. The whimpers escaping my mouth that beg for my freedom of this. I feel tears escape my eyes as a hand is gripping in between my legs the only spot where i'm vulnerable. Then being flipped over head on ground but legs propped up and the feeling of another body over mine rubbing up and down on my back. There's nothing I can do tears stream down my face knowing what I do wont help me at all._

_XXXX_

My eyes snap open after my flashback I was mumbling words I was almost about to cry. I would never get it out of my mind and it was just me mentally torturing myself because of someone else. I tilted my head back against that wall trying to think of something else but I was just focused on this one thing that bothered me the most. My dignity being taken not knowing how to get it back with the full replay in my head over and over and over again. I didn't even have my belt it was over in the corner of the room but I didn't grab it, but the door opened slowly with the governor with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**Ricks POV **

Finding our way to the house was like a treasure hunt doing whatever it takes to get there and avoiding people along the way it was also dark outside so we all had to stay together, avoid walkers. But was carl still okay the mark and bruises has me thinking about him knowing that the governor hurt him really has me scared for his life. He's one of the most precious people to me and his life is my responsibility, I know he's and can probably can take the world on his own soon but I cant watch him leave yet and probably never will be able to.

We finally got to his door and we immediately walked in only to see the governor with a knife at carls stomach showing a huge bruise.


	7. Chapter 7

**General POV**

"Rick I have prepared to offer you a deal again, like in the note you found it said you can have carl back in 3 days there are still 2 more days I can simply kill him now if you don't take the deal or he can live and be with me 2 more days how's that sound" The governor brought the knife to carl's neck and pressured a little bit and carl winced in the pain.

" Stop, now" Rick pleaded, the governor pressed harder

" Do we have a deal" some drops of blood came from carl's neck

" Yes, yes just stop please" he didn't released the knife but stopped cutting into him

" Glad to see things my way"

Rick kneeled down to carl's level and told him everything will be fine do as they say its only for a couple more days and that he can do this.

"2 days, that's the deal we meet at noon where we first met that's that" the governor announced

Rick nodded and hugged carl one last time.

You'll be fine, I promise, I love you"

" I love you too, dad"

It wasn't long after that till they were forced to leave and headed back to the prison all upset and angry at the same time all they could do is hope they will get him back unharmed.

* * *

**Governor POV **

I couldn't believe how easy this was I had carl for two more days it would be easier to get more inside information but I would start out tomorrow it been one of the longest days ever he was burned and raped I was exhausted I put him back into the dark room again and went to bed drifting to sleep. Thinking of what to do tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's that sorry this was so short just kinda got bored so updated again see u soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Carl POV**

I got no sleep last night I couldn't keep my eyes shut for five minutes. they stood open in the dim light with a single light bulb above my head. I wasn't tied up or restrained I was just on the floor. Head down lost in thought about everything not to mention last nights incident. Coming face to face with my only hope but being threatened for my life if I go. 2 more days, being locked like a prisoner, which I was anyway. Someone to toy around with and hopefully just forget it all happened.

I got the feeling it was morning so I stood up decided to stretch walk around the cubicle room for awhile. after like 5 minutes I looked over at the door then the knob. I put my two hand on the knob and tried twisting but it was locked obviously. I looked around the room maybe I could find something to pick the lock. I thought I could at least try to make an escape plan. The jittery door knob must have made some noise because it wasn't long before I heard footsteps come toward the door.

" Looks like someone was trying to escape, huh" not to my surprise it was the governor. He just stood there like I was gonna speak.

" Come with me" And just like that he gripped my arm. I was took in surprise by the sudden action. He dragged me out like a doll heading toward the door. As we did I started kicking and even tried to punch him but he grabbed both my arms and bound them together with cuffs that were already cutting into my skin, cutting off my flood flow to my hands and arms. We got to the door and opened only to find Milton there.

" Where are you taking him" he asked

" To the shed"

"Why"

"No reason"

"You promised to leave him alone" Milton reminds him

"Well there's no other way to get him to talk" The governor informed

Milton was about to protest but he looked at me and noticed the bruise on my lower neck and cut in the middle.

"Whats this, it wasn't there last time I saw him" He knelt down to my level and examined it

"Milton, its just a bruise"

"What were you doing with him" Milton asked. The governor scoffed in response to his question and walked past him held on to my left arm. We went thorough a back way so nobody would see us but, as we went Milton continued to followed with more questions and statement but the governor just ignored and continued walking. When we got there he was still with us but stopped talking. He lead me into a room with a dentist chair and medical tools on a table set beside it '_Oh god no' _I thought.

" What do you plan on doing and I want an answer, Philip" Milton firmly asked

" Well, I have some questions for the boy, I want to make sure there is no confusion"

I was starting to be pushed towards the chair but I did my best to hold my spot but once I being put in he was about to uncuff my hand but he told me to not resist when he did. So I was them switched to a dentist chair arms bound on the arm rested but cuffs digging in my arms.

" Milton can you give us a minute, please"

"But sir I-"

"Now Milton"

And just like that he was ordered out of the room, then it was us two.

" Well carl lets go back on what happened yesterday, Your arm being burned, your father coming, The slight cut on your neck, and something I think you didn't forget" With that he grabbed a tube and a jug of water I never noticed. He buckled my head down on the chair. And I felt it like most dentist chairs do, lean back, all the way back so I was laying down.

"Here's a question, did tyreese and his group get in, in the back of the prison blown up" He asked

I stood with a stare not answering a question like that, one that would kill us all. He sighed and nodded then out the tube in my mouth and grabbed the water jug. I then knew exactly what was going to happen. I started to squirm in my seat to get the tube out but failed when a quart of the water was forced down my throat. I felt it unable to go down with out pain as I started to choke on water some was forced up until it was all gone.

* * *

**Ricks POV**

Telling the group we didn't get carl and explain the situation was like finding out my self again. I watched as everyone went to there cells for the night, but went to take watch for some alone time. sat on a nearby bench and pinched the bridge of my nose. I let carl down in a time where he needed me the most. there had to be something I could do but they were all to risky. He already cut his neck, there could be terrible things happening to him right now. I went down a dark path of thoughts when I heard footsteps it was daryl.

"Ill take watch go inside" I nodded to get some rest and maybe occupy my mind. I landed on my bed laying there hoping he was alright feeling tears swell up and felt my eyes fall closed and sleep with some hope for carl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carl POV**

Weak, exhausted, pain Were all my descriptions of me physically and mentally. Everything was to much to take in replaying what happened it the guard tower all the way to here. It wasn't just him choking me with water and the tools. Its what happened beginning to an end, I remember when he pulled out a whip and used it on me when questions went unanswered. My body ached the heat building up in the room haven't eaten or drink in in 2 days. Body blood splattered hands covered in blood and sweat from cuffs mixed with the heat. Feeling hot tears come up and slowly make there way down my cheek. I was weak, caused my pain, putting into exhaustion. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed falling into painless, blissful sleep.

_XXXX_

_A long large strip being pulled out when a single question wasn't answered. swinging it in the air as air made forceful sound of the whip penetrating in the thick one room heat.-SLASH- the feeling of it crossing my chest, a new story reformed. My body rustling in the chair and hands allowing me to rattle the cuffs finding there way into to me. The hits came three times and my movement was irritating him. I listened to him move close to me and kiss my cheek as I let out a small whimper._

_"Shhhhh don't be scared I just want to talk" he said_

_"Leave me alone, don't touch me!" I growled I defense_

_I felt a hand stroke my cheek, sending fearful chills down my spine. Like yesterday he dug his lips in my neck. A hand tangled in my hair, a hand gripping my upper thigh and my struggling forced him away. He backed away from the chair and out the door leaving me in poor utter depression. Tears flowed out of my eyes, eventually drifting into darkness._

_XXXX_

I bolted my head up and gasped for air, my chest rose as I took long shaky breaths. I wasn't able to ever sleep without thinking about the things hes done to me I couldn't sleep at all. My eyes shut for like 3 seconds every once in a while and I saw a glimpse of what happened. I sat in the chair all night long unbeknownst of what to do.

**Next day**

I was snapped from my mind which had absolutely nothing on it. It was a challenge to think positive and to think about yesterday. I just stared at the door awaiting the next approach. Three days no food, water and barely any sleep. I felt like crawling in a whole and dying which I was probably close to. Not to mention the fact I kept coughing and my head felt dizzy. I looked around my body no walker bites no scratches I wasn't even near any. I felt slightly cold but yet I was sweating. My head drifted downwards and my lack of energy kept me from lifting it back up. The so called interrogation lasted hours yesterday I wasn't sure if some questions were worth answering it was either my well being. Or the lives of my friends and family.

I heard the door open but didn't look I just kept my head, I was sure I was sick I was holding in coughs and the urge to move my dizzy felt head. To my surprise the governor didn't say a word but he did take of the hand cuff. I stepped out of the chair and two men walked in the room coming towards me and grabbed both my arms. we all walked out with the governor following behind us. By the time we finished walking we were all by a car. I ropes being bound to my hands. I was going to fight back but I didn't have the strength. I was blind folded and gagged and tossed in the. the governor got in the drivers seat another in the passenger seat and the third was standing in the back of the truck and we drove off.

I wasn't sure where we were going but it began to worry me. walkers weren't to much of a problem anymore easily handled so it made to world like a garden but the governor he was the snake in the garden. Always out there searching for- I was pulled out my thoughts when I started coughing into the gag, I got a sickening light headed feeling a when I collapsed my head on the seat and just laid there feeling my eyelids get heavy under the blind fold. The car out of nowhere roughly stopped making me jump in surprise.

"Martinez" I heard the governor say

Then I heard the sound of guns firing and bullets flying I saw the governor and the other guy step out and join this so called Martinez leaving me in the car. I had immediately stood up on the seat and looked out the window to see what they were shooting at

It was the prison

* * *

**Ricks POV**

We were all inside when we just heard gun fires, the only ones outside were beth and Hershel. We had immediately got gun and ran out staying together against the wall. I was aiming for the car in the way back until a bullet passed my head I immediately backed up against the wall with every one else. 2 windows from the guard towers shattered into hundreds of pieces. I pointed my gun at the governor and shot at him but hit the window. When I did I noticed something move and duck down I the car. This person probably wasn't worth shooting at though. I heard bullets hit every thing except us but everything after a good 10 seconds stopped it was quiet. I looked back at the governor and the car and saw the figure again, this person was blind folded and gagged... and I then realized it had to be carl.

" We have to get over to that car" I whispered

" What are you crazy" someone said

" I saw carl in there car, maybe we can get him out."

" Maybe I can get over there" I heard Michonne say

I nodded and she snuck around the wall until I couldn't see her

The governor an the others seemed to just be standing there like we were going to come out, or there was some big finale. I then saw Michonne behind a tree a few trees away from where they were, unable to get there they would probably see her. I looked at the governor who was grabbing carl out the car and had a grip on his arm and he just stood there with him. Michonne's mission to get him was probably compromised. I looked back at everyone and decided on a quick plan.

" Daryl, Glenn, Maggie follow me, rest of you stay here" I said

I took one last glance at the governor and notice him knock carl in the back of his head with a gun knocking him out cold and let him fall to the ground and lay there. I saw michonne move a little bit closer to them.

Me and the other 3 went past the wall like she did only to see the governor and the two men start to get in there cars, and shockingly drove away with carl passed out on the ground. Michonne made his way over to him and me Daryl, Glenn and Maggie did the same as we ran across the field. When we got there Michonne had taken the gag and blind fold off.

" He's burning up" Michonne said I checked him for bites and scratches but nothing. I lifted his shirt up to check there but I only saw a bruised rib cage and three whip marks across his chest. I without thinking gathered him in my arms as we all made our way back over to the prison.

" Is he alright?'' I heard carol say

" Not sure, Hershel were going to need you" I responded

We all rushed into the cell block I had set him down on the bed in my cell. Hershel kneeled next to him and asked for some privacy were me and the entire group had the leave the cell.


	10. Chapter 10

**General POV**

Everyone waited for Hershel to come back with results. he had asked for privacy 20 minutes ago and rick was beginning to worry. How was he? Why is he taking so long? All there attention was caught when Hershel entered common area. Rick stood up and walked to Hershel.

" Starved and dehydrated, He has a fever 102 degrees at the most, bruises and marks all over his body, no broken bones but I did discover some sexual abuse''

Rick only felt true horror, The thought of his son tortured in such a manner. Everyone was exchanging glum looks. Rick walked passed Hershel and steered himself to where carl was. He walked in to see him with the blanket covering half of his body with his top half he had the bruises and marks seen earlier. Every bad thing that could've happened to him that he hoped didn't happen came true. He held carls hand trying to hold back tears looking at the damage to his sons body.

**Rick POV**

I sat there not knowing what to do or think as I held his hand and I noticed the raw skin on his wrists. He couldn't focus on one injury for too long he was here and there. But one question that rang in his head _was carl actually raped please be a misunderstanding please_. Rick couldn't deal with it if that was to have happened to him. The governor did have a sick mind but was I underestimating him well maybe I would just ask carl himself.

**Carl POV**

_I felt hands travel on my thighs as he was pressed up against me and thrusted hard into me that's what he did for 5 minutes. He forced my back against the wall and straddled my hips and pushed up on me he kept my hands pinned on the wall. A punch on my side sent me into pain keeping me from fighting back. He turned me around and had my back pressed into him and straddled my legs. I felt him do a slight nibble on my ear and kiss the back of my neck. I heard the sound of someone's belt being taken off but is wasn't mine._

_"No please don't do this" I cried _

"CARL, CARL WAKE UP"

I snapped my eyes open and gasped for air to see my dad, Hershel, carol all in the cell with everyone else outside with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you okay" Hershel asked placing a hand on my forehead

" Yeah im fine" I replied

" are you sure something feel weird anything hurt" He asked I nodded 'no'

"I'll get him something to eat" Carol said and she stood up and left. taking everyone else with her so it was just me and my dad.

'Where's the governor" I asked I felt hesitant about that question and it showed

"He's not here he wont hurt you anymore, I wont let him" he responded

My father continued " You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep something wrong what is it" My dad asked with pleading eyes

I just shrugged

" Does it have to do with the governor or what happened"

I slowly nodded a 'yes'

"You need to talk about it" he responded

Talking about what the governor did was probably a tricky topic for me. After the dream I just had it seems like it would haunt me forever. I didn't see any other option though.

"Be completely honest, did he rape you" He seemed hesitant but desperate for an answer. I just looked down blinked and kept them closed for a while until I quietly muttered a yes. When I did I wasn't able to even look at him. At that moment for some reason it seemed embarrassing. It was something I didn't want to really talk about, especially when I had bruises and marks as a reminder of it and the haunting flashbacks and dreams. My dad pinched the brig of his nose and I avoided I contact. Then I spoke again even though I didn't want to I did,

"He choked me with water, Burned my arm, whipped me too" I continued I noticed a single tear escape his eye as well. It only made me feel worse, I began to wonder if it was my fault I didn't answer any thing and those were my consequence's. I tried shifting so I could sit up right it caught my dads attention so he helped me. when I was just sitting I began to start coughing and felt nauseated and head felt heavy headed. Dad sat next to me as my leaned against the wall he put a hand on my head.

" My god, your burning up, stay here im going to get Hershel"

With that he bolted out of the room and he called for Hershel. I let my head stay on the wall not moving it. Then rick and Hershel came back in the room set a cold rag on my forehead and had me lie down back down where I just laid on my side letting the sickness put me to sleep.

* * *

**Middle of the night General POV**

Rick was having carl sleep on the top bunk in his cell too keep an eye on him. That night really late he woke up to the sound of coughing but not from above him. He sat up and found carl throwing up in the toilet. Rick immediately bolted from bed and went to his side to calm him down placing a hand on his back.

"Shhh calm down, get it out" rick soothed him

Carl then finished but kept taking heavy breaths and rested his head on ricks shoulder. Maggie ran into the cell in a panic.

"What happened I heard noise" she breathed

"He threw up" rick responded

" I'll be right back" Maggie left then came back with some water she tilted it on his lips so he could drink some.

"He's gonna need some kind of medicine not gonna leave on its own, im going to try to make a run in the morning" With that Maggie left and rick put carl on his bed so they could talk for a bit.

"You doing okay" he asked, carl just nodded. "I'm sorry, I let this happen, but if you want to talk that why im here, Okay?" Carl just nodded.

After, rick put him back to sleep and so did he.

* * *

_**Okay well that's it for the story, but its not over yet completely. there's going to be sequel to this, but comment if you interested and ill start right away and hopefully find a name. see ya **_

_**-Vmbaby**_


End file.
